


Bend or Break

by Savageseraph



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Confusion, Control, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Identity Issues, M/M, Non-Consensual, Rough Sex, Roughness, Submission, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it was hard knowing who was walking through Sean's door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend or Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eve_n_furter (Koe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/gifts).



> Written for Eve_n_Furter for Halloween 2009 Trick or Treating on Livejournal.

Sean was still damp from the shower when the knock came at the door of his trailer. He peeked out through the blinds, and after seeing it was Viggo waiting outside, he called, "Come in."

Not surprisingly, the Viggo that stepped into Sean's bedroom not long after was still Aragorn-ed, which meant sweaty and a bit grubby and costumed. If the slight frown was any indication, Viggo was also moody. Not that anyone so intimate with a day's filth wouldn't be. Sean supposed he could shove Viggo in the shower to freshen up and then finish dressing. He touched Viggo's shoulder, nodded toward the bathroom. "Water's still warm for you," then gave him a swat on the ass.

Sean expected a head butt or a return slap that accidentally dislodged the towel around his hips. He expected a smile, perhaps a soft groan. What he didn't expect was Viggo turning, shoving him against the wall, and trapping him between it and his body.

"You always go too far." Viggo growled softly. "Too far."

"Viggo, what the fuck...?" Sean pushed back, but Viggo just leaned more heavily against him. Viggo's cock, already hard, pressed against his ass.

"Arrogant. Bullheaded. Unwilling to bend." Viggo tugged sharply at the towel, dropped it to the floor.

Sean couldn't help a rush of nervous laughter. What the fuck was the bugger...? He stilled as he realized the slow, precise way Viggo spoke wasn't him at all. It was Aragorn. "Vig, listen...."

"No. You listen." Viggo shifted and, after some sharp movements that must have undone his trousers, rubbed his cock against Sean's ass. "You will bend for me."

There was no fighting the shudder that ran through Sean at Viggo's words. He didn't even bother to try, didn't resist when Viggo kicked his legs apart or when Viggo spit on his hand to slick up his cock.

When Viggo nudged his cock between Sean's cheeks, steadying it before pressing into him, Sean tensed, murmured a faint, "Don't." If Viggo heard, he didn't listen; he just groaned as he fought his way into Sean.

Sean struggled, tried to pull free or buck Viggo off as the pressure and friction and too sudden stretch made him cry out.

"You will bend for me, or I will break you." Viggo's hands gripped Sean's hips, pulled him back into his thrust.

Sean's body jerked at the flash of pain, clamped down on Viggo's cock, drawing a deep, satisfied groan from Viggo. Then it was Sean's turn to growl, grit his teeth. Enough of this shit. He was going to take Viggo, and....

"Bend for me." Viggo's hand closed around Sean's cock, squeezed. He laughed as Sean's hips thrust forward into his hand.

...and he was going to give the crazy fucking bugger...

Viggo started fucking Sean urgently, stroking him in time with each short, hard thrust. "Bend for me you, fucking bastard."

Sean shook his head, but Viggo kept at him until he started shuddering as the pain of Viggo's fucking blended with fierce sparks of pleasure than had him driving into Viggo's hand, pressing back into his thrusts.

Just before Sean's cock twitched, and he came in Viggo's hand, he heard Viggo's voice, dark and rough, murmur, "Bend for me, Boromir."


End file.
